


A Step Too Late

by Novirp13



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NO BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: “Hylia can gofuckherself for all I care, and I still won’t join you on your ‘noble journey’”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Step Too Late

Time swallowed the urge to say ‘language!’ to a kid thrice under his age. He even had to stop Twilight, who was on the verge of uttering the same thing, from advancing. A wise move, see, as a blue tunic-wearing blonde child was glaring dagger at everyone present. The aura he exuded was thick and venomous. The scratchiness of his voice just added a scary effect to the overall situation. Time was taller than him, but at that split second, he felt like he was back to being a seven years old Kokiri who had to face a big, bad monster for the very first time, alone. He felt Useless. His existence _meaningless_.

Sky’s eyes turned sad, always will be whenever someone professes their hatred toward the Goddess he adores. The older man couldn’t blame him, not when the said Goddess was literally his childhood friend. Whenever someone mocks the holy being, he must’ve felt like they just spat a bad word toward his dearest person. Sky stepped forward, gulping his own saliva when the kid’s heated glare landed onto him. Or, Time corrected, toward the Master Sword strapped behind him, “We won’t force you if you don’t want to but…” he coughed once, “may I know the reason why?”

_Why do you dislike Hylia so badly?_ Time could almost hear the silent question. _Even our appointed leader never shows such blatant despise right in front of our face._

It seemed the kid knew exactly what he was trying to ask, that he gritted his teeth, so hard, everyone could hear it clacking, “Why? Because she kept forgetting that not all of her _heroes_ were teenagers. Who are blessed with wisdom, a healthy body, and sufficient stamina to boot.”

“You see, I may not be the Hero of Time, who embarked his journey at the age of seven,” Time jolted at that, gaze widened and jaw nearly dropped. He was shocked that in this world—which consisted of islands surrounded by water—his tale of heroism was remembered instead. Maybe even till the tiny detail of everything, as the child continued with—, “Donned in his green tunic and a master sword, he faced the cruelty of the world and stay mostly sane. I am _not_ him. I was twelve, just minding my own business. Giddy and waiting for the surprise his grandma had prepared for that day's birthday. Then the Goddess suddenly decided ‘hey, this is now the right time for us to torture our next Link! What should we do for this newest iteration? We can’t let him partake in a similar journey as his predecessor, hm? Oh I know!’”

_“Why don’t we let Ganondorf kidnap his dearest little sister and order his pet bird to_ **_eat_ ** _it as its snack before lunch?!”_

A horrified silence descended upon them.

Kid was near hysteric now, lips wide open and eyes bloodshot. Yet he kept on going, “’But that’s not all! Why don’t we make it even more interesting by making Link watch the bird rip, tear, and _**shred**_ his sister to pieces?!’” Warrior’s breath hitched, “’What a pity, right? If only he’s an adult, blessed with long legs and a strong mentality, maybe he can shorten the rescuing journey to, like, a _half?!_ Oh well, let us cheer him up by leaving the bones of his sister alone. So, he still has something to bring back and bury!’”

Time saw Four’s face turned green.

“That’s why I won’t join your adventure, even if that fucking son of a bitch force-teleport me to who-knows-where,” kid growled, jabbing his index finger to Sky’s chest, ignoring how the first reincarnation of the Links (at least, one that they knew so far) flinched. That blue orbs blazed with innate fury. His voice wavered, then choked. But the sincerity—or rather, the hatred—contained within figuratively slapped them on the face, “When my intention changed from ‘saving the world’ to ‘delivering a painful revenge towards the murderer’, I’m already a failure as a hero. And when I was too slow, too late, _too naïve,_ to save my own sister, _**I**_ _!!”_

(There was a single tear, running down his cheek)

_._

_._

_“—I am a failure as an_ older brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> What even worse was that, he still had to scour the sea for the pieces of Triforce. Like all the mental torture he had been enduring so far wasn’t enough to satisfy her TTATT
> 
> (You know…I think Angst is secretly my most fav genre because, holy heck, I wrote a bunch of them :’D)


End file.
